


Heroes (Ep. 1)

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Heroes' Journey [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: AU (of sorts), Apprenticeship, Gen, Heroes, Pressure, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Only in the universe where Vincent, Riley, and Jetpack Girl join the cast of Season 3 should something like this be possible:An agreement between the Daredevil and the Ingenue in which the latter takes him on as an apprentice of heroism.(Will definitely grow into a series...)





	Heroes (Ep. 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticalAuthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here We Go Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747981) by [MysticalAuthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress). 



“Hey, Riley!”

 

 

The girl looked over her shoulder at the enthusiastic guest barreling her way.

 

She didn’t know his name, but there seemed to be a warm fire emanating from his very being.

 

Not a force that was hot and dangerous…rather something…light and comforting.

 

 

“Hello…”

 

 

When he caught up, he doubled over, having run himself out of breath.

 

 

“J…Joey…told me…that you and him…had met…already…”

 

 

She was alarmed by this.

 

 

“He did?”

 

 

“Yeah…”

 

 

He jabbed a finger at the literal ghost from her past.

 

 

“Colleen and Matt…grilled him about it…”

 

 

Oh.

 

 

He panted a little more before finally straightening up.

 

 

“He said you guys saved the day or something, and…”

 

 

Was he…blushing, slightly?

 

 

“Well…I’ve always wanted to be a real, bona-fide hero”.

 

 

A deep intake of breath.

 

 

“So…could you and Jetpack Girl please show me the ropes?”

 

 

Riley blinked in surprise.

 

 

“You want me to do what?”

 

 

“Show me how to be a hero like you guys?”

 

 

“I…”

 

 

 

_I’m not really a hero._

 

 

 

But he was flashing big, hopeful eyes, and she couldn’t quite bring herself to turn him down.

 

 

“Okay…”

 

 

The mega-watt smile that bloomed on his face right then-

 

 

It almost made the crushing fear she felt, worth it.

 

 

“Thank you so much!!”

 

 

“It’s nothing really…um…”

 

 

“Roi”.

 

 

He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

 

 

“Roi Fabito".

 

The Daredevil.


End file.
